ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2016
← 2015Year: 20162017 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2016'.'' January ; 1 * Happy New Year! * An attack on the YourWebApps server forces Huinesoron to shut down the Other Board and designate the T-Board as the host for all future PPC RPs. ; 5 * The Second Annual New Years' Gift Exchange begins. ; 6 * Valon and Kala's honeymoon is interrupted by a rather strange crossover. ; 7 * The Aviator and Zeb [https://docs.google.com/document/d/11DEmxnOpT7nYz0BhwgC_hmlgqQ7YkXpxjEX2OX3OiVw/edit?usp=sharing head into RWBY] and Zeb gets excited about holiday decorations. ; 8 * In which Alex gets called in to see Hornbeam and DoSAT gets a new intern. ; 13 * The Aviator is reunited with an old friend, only for her and Zeb to immediately be sent into World of Warcraft. Needless to say, they are Not Amused. ; 14 * Alan Rickman, best known for playing Severus Snape in the Harry Potter film series, dies at age 69 of pancreatic cancer. Aside from this iconic role, Rickman also played as Hans Gruber in Die Hard, the Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, and the voice of Absolem the Caterpillar in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. ; 18 * The Aviator and Zeb get the pleasure of dealing with a thirty-Sue pileup. ; 19 * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill meets Farilan-Haothil-Esthine in "First Sight." ; 20 * The Aviator and Zeb return to WhatThe. ; 22 * DCCCV discovers BrantSteele's Hunger Games Simulator and posts about it on the Board, sparking a chain of events leading to the existence of the Second and Third PPC HQ Hunger Games. ; 24 * Wherein two newbies are sent to address a wrong start. * Agent Lapis helps an old friend and his partner stick it to a speculative Avatar/Korra fic gone wrong in "Earth, Wind, and Ire." February ; 1 * The Aviator's probation comes to an end. * The Aviator and the Librarian meet at Rudi's and discuss their home. ; 11 * The year is 2034 and life in HQ is tough. ; 13 * The pendulum moves even further. In the year 2092, a certain warlock shares his tale with someone special. ; 22 * Agents Backslash and Whitney face a Sue who gives the term "boner" a horrifying new meaning in "Dundertale." (WARNING: Original fic is NSFW.) ; 23 * A free visit to Inaba for two agents? It sounds (not) like a dream come true. ; 26 * In which some blocky green thing recounts his first assignment, starring a short but very disturbing squickfic. (WARNING: NSFW/NSFB.) * The Aviator and Zeb head [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WIxGCNYFiWXeMyVAcjtHnJXUGy0AkTEYh3KBZkuv7Lw/edit?usp=sharing back into Doctor Who] where they run into a most annoying Sue. March ; 1 * In which the Aviator and Zeb take on a Peter Pan Sue and Zeb has way too much fun with his disguise. * The Aviator visits some friends. ; 9 * With her partner out of comission, VJ finds substitution and they both go for "A Quick Bite." ; 17 * Iximaz introduces a new agent team. ; 19 * Natalie and Za'kiir head into the Warriors continuum, but they don't find what they expected. ; 21 * The Aviator's study session is interrupted when she and Zeb get sent into How to Train Your Dragon. ; 27 * Happy Easter! ; 28 * New Boarder Kara Koening, also known as Black_Cat, passes away after being taken off life support. May she rest in peace. ; 30 * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1M-hT1yCx8Irxs8ndyroEJ6F6fm_TDGW6CPFoxCNgJPw/edit?usp=sharing "How To Train Your T. rex"] presents an afternoon in the life of two rather reptilian DIA officers. * "Open The Door, Get On The Floor": In which everybody walks the dinosaur. (''Jurassic Park'' X My Little Pony) * Salvo pays a visit to somebody in Medical and relates a horrifying tale of X-rated palaeo-fail. (Warning: NSFW/NSFB) ; 31 * Ix and Charlotte get sent on a mission before the new agent has time to learn the ropes. April ; 1 * Zingenmir posts "Continuity: Titles," in which the Council members set off for a drink and there are revelations. ; 4 * Chris and Ami, with help from William and VJ, go to Middle-earth. * Richard and Marina are sent in the RWBY-verse to face an arrogant Stu and make sure he will fall. ; 10 * Agent Rashida's return to active field duty leaves both her and a pair of unlucky angels "Sadly Mythtaken." (Percy Jackson x Kid Icarus) ; 27 * In which Agents Matthew and Ajax discover "The Only (Immortal) Child." May ; 7 * The Aviator and Zeb deal with Aang's twin sister. Many facepalms were to be had. ; 9 * Ix and Lottie get a Frozen "crackfic" that is anything but. ; 10 * After a long absence, the 211 team is back in action. ; 11 * It's (not) the Aviator's birthday, and Zeb made a cake. And then there was glitter. ; 12 * In which Natalie and Za'kiir deal with divine perfection. ; 13 * Today, we learn where Matthew's boredom can lead us in "Messin' with the Tech." ; 17 *Miguel and Violet go to Japan and get to practice diplomacy. ;20 *JulyFlame posts the prelude to "Agony in Pink." ;27 *Two troublemaking agents go sightseeing in Hyrule - with surprisingly better results than expected - in "It's Dangerous To Go Alone." ;31 * The Aviator and Zeb get sent into Sky High. * Des and the Librarian branch into bad het in "Thank You and Goodnight" * Agent Trainer Desdendelle gets a new trainee in "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" * The Guardsman fanboys over Des in "Sweet and Full of Grace" *Zeb gets some "quality time" with the Librarian in "I Thought He Was With You" * Des and Dawn discuss education in "Invincible" June ;4 * Za'kiir remembers his homeland. ;9 * Agents Cupid and Stephanie have their first date ruined by a bunch of highly visible ninjas in "Strangled by the Red String." * Some people simply aren't good with children. Case in point? "Twenty Years Hence: Adventures in Squid Sitting." ; 10 * The Aviator and Zeb call in Dawn for help when food poisoning and mass magical pregnancy become too much for them. ; 11 * Heading into Twilight, The Aviator and Zeb have to deal with triplet Sues with Speshul powers, and Tyler's van gets its long-awaited moment of glory. ; 12 * The Aviator and Zeb have to take on a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ssSApVocyBF0leCmUnQy7Ge9yeNPaYlfIQyBd2AibFo/edit?usp=sharing Treasure Planet] Sue, and Montressor isn't the only world about to be turned upside-down. ; 15 * The Aviator and Zeb get a really stupid mission where the Sue hits every cliché in the book, and then some. ; 21 * Natalie Carlman and Za'kiir must deal with a Werewolf!Harry Potter. July ; 2 * Kelly Stone and September Johnson visit a female "Harry Potter in the Dollhouse." NSFW This spin-off is out of continuity because its author has been banned as of September 9, 2017. ; 12 * Kelly Stone and September Johnson find "An Elf in Narnia." This spin-off is out of continuity because its author has been banned as of September 9, 2017. ; 14 * Kelly Stone and September Johnson kill "An Elf in Star Trek." This spin-off is out of continuity because its author has been banned as of September 9, 2017. ; 16 * The Aviator and Zeb somehow manage to score vacation time and head off to Azeroth. * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet stop a somewhat notorious, flagrant, and unnecessarily violent Stu from derailing a classic magical girl anime. (Animal injury TW) ; 24 * Ix and Charlotte have to deal with a glamorous Hermione and a confused Cedward. August ; 1 * Agent Solvig learns of her caretaker's dark past in "Corinna Chan and the Temple of the Last Flute: The End." (Spoiler alert: She doesn't make it to the temple.) * The Aviator and Zeb's newest mission takes a "Suepernatural" turn. ; 2 * Hip and Hop jump into RWBY, where they witness the reenactment of "Lady and the Tramp: Jurassic Edition." ; 3 * When Richard and Marina are sent in a really warped Puella Magi Madoka Magica badfic, the only left is to Believe In Canon ; 10 * Ix and Charlotte meet Equestria's newest alicorn prince of the night. ; 12 * Having completed her first mission, Aiko Kimura pays a visit to a friend at the Nursery and has a run-in with a childhood nemesis. ; 13 * In which Farilan thinks about Ilraen and learns how mouths work. ; 31 * Huinesoron kicks of the PPC HQ Hunger Games, Season 4. September ; 4 * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet visit a bizarre crossover and get some help. ; 7 * A winged Time Lord winds up in Middle-earth, and the Aviator and Zeb have to stop her. ; 11 * Keiko and a certain retired SpecOps team join their forces to take down a fic causing An Overabundance Of Turbochargers and Cherry Tree Flowers. ; 16 * Saxo and James are called in to take care of the latest case of Sarah from Labyrinth trying to go to Hogwarts. ; 19 * Gremlin is not feeling quite herself following the PPC Hunger Games. Fortunately, Xericka is there to lend an ear. ; 20 * Come one, come all, to the Badfic Game ball! ; 24 * What's worse, sleeplessness or a Star Warrior's uncanon girlfriend? Agents Backslash and Whitney are forced to resolve this dilemma in "Good Knight, and Good Luck." ; 28 * Ix and Charlotte get to deal with a pair of Little Mermaid Sues, and they're about as happy as a fish out of water. October ; 3 * The Aviator, Zeb, and Alex get a My Little Pony mission and discover they need a lot of help. * Gremlin gets some feelings off her chest about the PPC Hunger Games after meeting Agent Library. ; 6 * Ix and Charlotte get assigned a bad het RWBY lemon. ; 7 * The Aviator and Zeb get an Inheritance Suefic and a sudden surprise. * An old friend drops by to check on the Aviator and reminiscing happens. ; 12 * Ix and Charlotte deal with a Harry Potter replacement and... a loving Voldemort? ; 19 * Bad Slash and Sues alike abound in Ix and Charlotte's newest My Little Pony mission. * The Aviator's family pays her a visit. ; 25 * Ix and Charlotte provide some constructive criticism to a Peter and the Starcatchers OC. ; 26 * Two different agent teams have to contend with a totally unreadable crossover - and each other - in "Witches Get Stitches." (Bayonetta ''X ''Bleach) ; 27 * Ilraen and Farilan meet again in "Second Glance," in which Ilraen gets a hoof in the door. ; 29 * Ix and Charlotte have a fight, and Charlotte runs into Jacques, who gives hersome friendly advice. November ; 3 * Agent Lapis gets schooled on the importance of empathy, self-worth, and not being a total jerk to your team when she and a couple of friends go on a "Girls' Night Out." (Steven Universe X One Piece X Fairy Tail X Naruto) ; 6 * In which Charlotte schemes and Ix gets a shiny new gun to counter an Animorphs Sue. ; 7 * Charlotte transfers to ESAS, and Ix follows her into a mission featuring an OP Bella Swan. ; 9 * Republican Party presidential nominee Donald Trump is elected the President of the United States by an unexpected landslide against Democratic nominee Hillary Clinton. Most, if not all of the Internet goes completely ballistic, and the entire global economy has a huge "Oh, Crap!" moment. ; 18 * [[Pokemon|''Pokémon Sun'' and Pokémon Moon]] are released worldwide on the Nintendo 3DS. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the first in a brand new film series set in the Harry Potter universe, is released in theaters. The film will go on to gross $814 million worldwide, making it the eighth highest-grossing film of 2016, and be nominated for five BAFTAs, winning for Best Production Design, as well as two Oscar nominations at the 89th Academy Awards winning Best Costume Design, becoming the first film in J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World to win an Academy Award. ; 28 * The Aviator and Zeb take on a reincarnating twin sister of Harry with a little bit of "help." * Why did the Skarmory overdose on Suebuprofen? Because he and his partner were "Sore of the Explorer"! ; 29 * Newbie agents Jack Riggs and the Detective visit where else but the world of Harry Potter on their first mission together - and with strange aeons, even Death may die. December ; 5 * Charlotte and VJ bump into each other in the hallways and decide to discuss business. ; 9 * The aftermath of "Grey Area" is explored in "Lasting Damage II." ; 24 * Ix and Charlotte celebrate their tenth Christmas together. ; 25 * Merry Christmas, of course! ; 27 * Carrie Fisher, a.k.a. Princess Leia in the Star Wars film series, dies of cardiac arrest at age 60. May the Force be with her. ; 31 * In this moderately-thrilling installment, the Notary gets character development, Wobbles gets to pronk, and a new companion enters the fray! (Sort of.) All this and more (and occasionally less) in Episode 3 of the Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour, "Homicidal Agents"! Not Specified ← 2015Year: 20162017 → Category:PPC History Category:Years Category:Events